The Fellowship of the Invisibility Cloak
by Elendae Dudruag
Summary: Harry Potter is in Middle Earth, and Frodo Baggins is in Hogwarts! I don't really know which category I should put this under, so I just figured Lord of the Rings, since most of the story will take place in Middle Earth. Part one of three!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I do not own Lord of the Rings. I think they belong to J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkein.

Author's Note: The LOTR part is mostly from the movie, so that it is easier and faster to write. I think I completely forgot how to spell Eglantine, I'm not sure if that's right. Anyway, please review, but please no flames or swearing. If you don't like my story, please tell my politely and I will definitely listen to your criticism (did I spell that right?)

The Fellowship of the Invisibility Cloak

Chapter One

Harry Potter in Middle Earth

"Well, at least that old bat Umbridge isn't teacher at Hogwarts anymore." Harry said.

"Yeah, that's good." Ron said. "And if there's a new teacher who's just as evil, I know just what to do!" He opened one of his bags of luggage and pulled out one of Fred and George's fireworks.

Harry tried not to laugh, but Hermione said, "Ron! I really think you should throw those away once we get into school. Or turn them in."

Ron rolled his eyes, but when Hermione turned to look out the window of the Hogwarts Express he leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Yeah, I think I'll turn them in. To Peeves."

They both sniggered, and suddenly the door to their compartment opened. There were some sparks of light, and the three of them screamed. They were sucked into a shimmering, rippling, blue portal.

They appeared on the other side of the portal ten feet in the air, and fell down on the ground.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ow!" Harry said. He stood up and looked around. "Hermione?" he asked.

She was nowhere in sight.

"She came through the portal with us, right?" Ron said.

"Er, yeah, I think so." Harry said. "I was kind of too busy trying to remember some kind of spell that would close it."

"Maybe Hermione thought of one." Ron said hopefully. "Maybe she's back on the Hogwarts Express, trying a spell to bring us back."

"Or running to the driver of the train, or maybe waiting to get to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore." Harry said. He looked around again, this time at the surroundings. The ground was covered with green grass everywhere, and there were little hills everywhere as well, and in these hills were little wooden doors with paths leading up to them.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, voicing what should have been said when they first landed there.

"I have no idea. But it doesn't look exactly like England." Harry said.

A door opened in one of the houses, and some very short man with grey hair said, "Frodo! What are you doing? I thought you were going to help me get ready for the party!"

"W-what?" Harry asked. "My name's Harry."

"Oh, stop your joking, you silly boy, and come and help me. And you can go trim the hedge, Sam." said the man, pointing at Ron.

"My name isn't Sam!" Ron said. "I'm Ron!"

"Ron?" asked the man. "What kind of name is Ron? Oh, I see. Frodo's been playing childish games with you." He turned to Harry. "That's to be expected when you have such young friends, Frodo."

"My name is Harry! I am Harry Potter!" Harry protested, but to no avail.

"Oh, you are quite the joker today. Come in, and prepare our birthday party." the man said.

Harry walked inside the little house, and had to stoop to get through the door. "Wow. Very…erm, little home you've got here."

The man looked around. "Right. If you're trying to tell me that Lobelia Sackville-Baggins is trying to buy it here, tell her that Bilbo Baggins says no!"

"Bilbo?" Harry said.

"Yes?" Bilbo answered.

"Right. Sorry." Harry muttered.

"Oh, and take off that ridiculous robe. It makes you look like a wizard." Bilbo commanded.

Harry pulled off his robes, and Bilbo inspected his sweater. "This looks very strange." Then he looked at his jeans. "Your breeches! Whatever did happen to your breeches?"

"Breeches?" Harry asked, very confused now. "Today is September first, right?"

"September twenty-second, you crazy boy!" Bilbo said. "Now, Frodo, go outside to get some water from the well. I believe we're running out, and we'll need all we can get. It's very warm for September, see."

Hermione opened her eyes and found she was lying on a bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She felt around in her robes for her wand. It was still there. She pulled it out.

A lady walked in and said, "Merry, you slept in so late! Do you know what time it is?"

"My name isn't Mary." Hermione said.

"Sorry, did it sound like I mispronounced it? I've got a bit of a stuffy nose." the lady said. "Anyway, Merry, it's nearly ten o' clock! You missed first breakfast, and if you don't get out of bed soon, second breakfast as well!"

"Huh?" Hermione asked. "Second breakfast…why two?"

The lady laughed. "Trying to play a joke on your mother? Trying to play a joke on Esmerelda Brandybuck? As if hobbits aren't always hungry."

Hermione swung her legs to the side of her bed and stood up. The lady was about a foot and a half shorter than she was. "Alright, mother. I'll have second breakfast."

Harry was sitting in a rocking chair outside the house, which he learned was called a "Hobbit Hole" when he saw Hermione running down the road towards him. She was wearing breeches and a shirt with a vest over it, just like Bilbo had made Harry change into, and some old man called "Gaffer" made Ron change into the same kind of outfit.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "Harry! Thank goodness I found you…these people I live with are hardly educated! They don't really know how to read! And they're all short, and they're muggles, but they know all about magic, or at least they've got some friend wizard called Gandalf."

Harry stood up. "Shh!" he said. "Everyone is under the impression that my name is Frodo Baggins."

"You too?" Hermione asked. "Everyone thinks I'm a boy called Meriadoc Brandybuck, and my name is Merry for short!"

"Yeah, they're saying that about Ron too." Harry stated. "They think he's called Sam. And we're waiting for some wizard called Gandalf to arrive."

"I hope Dumbledore does some kind of spell to get us out of here!" Hermione said. Then she added, "And my 'mother' threw away my wand!"

"That's terrible!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know." Hermione agreed. "But I got it out of the kindling box and hid it under the matress on my bed."

"That's good." Harry said. "Maybe we should find Ron to-"

"Hello, young Merry!" said a voice from behind. Bilbo was striding out of the hobbit hole, and towards where Harry and Hermione were standing.

"Oh! Hello." Hermione said politely.

"Where is Pippin?" asked Bilbo. "You two are hardly ever apart!"

"Well, I suppose he must be back at his house…" Hermione said, very unsure about who or what "Pippin" was.

"Yes, I suppose so." Bilbo said. "He probably stayed up too late last night. Why don't you go see him?"

"Well, I just-" Harry said, experiencing a severe feeling of déja vu from the time he impersonated Goyle.

"Oh yes, I forgot! You'll need to take these to him." Bilbo said, rushed into the house. Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances. When Bilbo returned, he had a stack of books in his hands. "He wanted to borrow some of them, once you recommended them to him, Frodo."

Harry quickly remembered that his new name was Frodo. "Oh, yeah. Right. I'll take them. And…erm, which way-"

"Is the fastest route to Pippin's house?" Hermione interjected quickly. Harry sighed, knowing that it was a very good idea to ask that instead of _which way do I go to get to Pippin's house? _

"Oh, yes, I suppose you should know. I figured you'd want to take the path through the woods, but if you must, just go until you reach the watermill, and then turn left. I mean right. No, wait, you turn left and then right. You should know this, Merry." Bilbo said.

"Just making sure." Hermione lied. "I wanted to get there as fast as possible. I have something to show him."

"Good. Run along now, children." Bilbo said, and chuckled.

They stood at the end of the path for a moment, wondering where Ron would be. But at that moment Ron thankfully appeared from behind a hedge and said, "Hermione! You're here!"

He dropped her hedge shears and ran down the hill towards Harry and Hermione. "I was waiting for that old midget to get back into his microscopic house."

"Ron!" Hermione said at the word midget, most likely because Bilbo Baggins was about the size of a house-elf, but Ron ignored her.

"So…we need to think of some way to get back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Alright, but first we need to visit this Pippin person. Maybe he can help us get back." Hermione said.

Hermione walked along the street to the tall watermill that was higher than anything else in this town, except for some of the trees, Ron following, and Harry behind him, carrying the tall stack of books.

They turned left when they got there, and many of the short people were calling, "Happy birthday, Frodo!" as Harry passed. They knocked on the door of the first house on the right, and a "hobbit" lady answered the door.

"Oh, hello, Frodo! And Merry, too! And who is this…are you the Gaffer's son, Sam?" the lady asked.

"Yes." Ron said, lying terribly, but the lady took no notice. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Eglantine Took. I suppose you want to visit Pippin?"

"Yes, please." said Hermione.

Eglantine turned around and called, "Pippin! Your friends are here to see you!" She turned around and looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione again. "Come in, make yourselves at home!"

She was pouring them tea within thirty seconds later when someone walked in the room.

"Ah, say hello to your guests, Pippin!" said Eglantine.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up in amazement. "_Neville_?" they asked simultaneously.

Eglantine waved her hand in the air. "Is that some new nickname for Peregrin? Honestly, I think two name is enough. But…Pippin insists on being named Neville."

"Thank goodness you're here!" Neville said. "I thought I did a spe-"

"Neville, why don't we go to your room to put away these books that Frodo brought for you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, right." Neville said. "This way."

They followed a small hallway into a small bedroom. "At first I thought I did some kind of spell by accident! You know how I'm always doing that sort of thing!"

"Too well," Ron muttered under his breath.

"So do you know how to get home?" Neville asked.

"Erm, Neville?" Hermione said. "I'm sorry, but for now I think we're stuck here."

Harry thought a moment. "Hold on!" he said. "There's a wizard coming today, right?"

"Yes." Hermione and Ron and Neville said, nodding their heads. Ron added, "That old bloke Bilbo called him Gandalf, didn't he?"

"Well if he's a wizard, maybe he can help us get home!" Harry said.

"Right!" Ron exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Neville cried out.

"I certainly hope so." Hermione spoke.


End file.
